A Long Year
by Vintage Ginger
Summary: Dramione. What will happen when these two enemies are forced to be Head Boy and Girl?
1. Intro

A/N: I'm sorry if this is absolutely terrible, but this is my first Fic. So Review and help the next ones be better!

**Hermione**

"Malfoy, honestly, what in the name of Merlin are you staring at me for? And close your mouth, you're about to drool."

Hermione had pushed Draco out of her way and made her way to the kitchen. She had changed a lot over the summer, and she knew it. She had no problem parading it around, especially around Draco Malfoy, her enemy since she was eleven. The look on his face gave her a jolt of satisfaction that started every day perfectly.

**Draco**

_Does she have to do this every morning? I should stop staring. I can't, she's so...hot._

"Malfoy, honestly, what in the name of Merlin are you staring at me for? And close your mouth, you're about to drool."

She was right about that. He had snapped back into reality, and found himself once again captured by Hermione's newfound confidence. _Who could blame her? If I was a girl who looked like __**that**__ I wouldn't think twice about showing skin._

He really needed to stop talking to himself. But once again she decided to taunt him wearing practically no clothing. Being the Heads of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were forced to live with each other. Draco thought the year would present itself with endless opportunities to torture her. He was wrong. By a long-shot.

**Reality**

Over the summer, the two had received their letters, congratulating them on being chosen as Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew full well not to tell them who the other Head would be. As the train to Hogwarts was about to leave the station, Hermione had said goodbye to Harry and Ron and already made her way to the Heads' compartment, when Draco had come in. A rather disgusted (and disgust**ing**) look on his face.

"Get out of this compartment, you filthy mudblood. Oh. oh, no. You're not– You can't be–"

"Yes, I am. Head Girl. Get over it, shut up, sit down," she placed her book on her lap and lowered her glasses, "and if I hear _anything_ else about mudbloods, I will personally give you a wollop you will never forget."

What could he say to that? Nothing but a short mumble of everything BUT the word Mudblood, and sat himself down like the Head Girl demanded. Something had seemed different about Granger. _What has changed about her? Was it her face? Slightly; her face had indeed become more mature, but not too drastically. Just enough to show a change, a pretty change. Her hair, it had been tamed to soft curls and sat in a pony tail on her head. Her figure had filled out as well. She also had taken the liberty to buy clothes that actually fit her. Bravo, Granger, you look brilliant. WHAT?!_

Draco had shaken himself from the silly notion of how beautiful Hermione actually was. Although he didn't know it yet, their year at Hogwarts was gong to be an interesting one, to say the least.

* * *

**Sorry its so short! First story, so review and help make it better!**


	2. The Trainride

Hermione had been reading a book, as usual. None of her characteristics had changed, except that she had grown more confidence over the summer. Volleyball does that to you. She realized she needed a better way to relieve her anger, so she joined the best sport she could think of. I mean, the whole point of it is to smash the ball into your opponent's face. Volleyball changes your physique, and your attitude. She even would keep her spandex short on under her bottoms, she had gotten so comfortable in them. She finished her book and as she stood up to retrieve her laptop, a picture (presumably her bookmark) fell out. Draco took no time at all snatching it up.

"Well, what do we have here- woah."

He was at a loss for words. Who could blame him? It was a picture of her volleyball team, none of the players were unfortunate looking. Hermione was in the top row, on the end. Volleyball uniforms are Spandex shorts, and fitted tops. They allow more speed on the court. Draco had no idea what he could make fun of her for anymore, and slowly placed the picture on the seat Hermione was occupying.

She absent-mindedly giggled to herself, seeing how she dropped the picture on purpose. It was her 7th year, and in hopes of making it the best, she was not going to let Draco Malfoy ruin it. Snapping out of his astonishment, the signature Malfoy smirk crawled across his face.

"What the bloody hell do you find so funny, Granger?"

"Oh nothing. Only the fact that the great Draco Malfoy-King of Insults-can't find a way to hurt poor old book-worm Granger. In your final year at Hogwarts, too. You're losing your edge."

With that snide remark she sat back down in her seat, cross-legged, her laptop sitting...well in her lap. She could feel Draco craning his neck to see what she was doing, she could feel his frustration as she turned it further away from him. She had to try hard to suppress a fit of giggles.

_No wonder he liked to tease her. This was fun. The look on his face when he realized that I'm not poor old "Mudblood Granger" anymore. Did he change over the summer? Yes. But everyone changed. It's not just him, you are __not__ crazy. But then again you are talking to yourself..._

She was looking through some of the pictures she had on her computer. She had known the spell for it to work for years, but she simply had no use for it until now. She was looking at a picture of her spiking a ball over the net, when she felt Draco staring over her shoulder...

Draco caught a glimpse of a picture and was astounded. _Was that really Granger? She looked so fearless. She looked like she could defend herself. She looked...like she wouldn't take any of his crap this year._ He hadn't even noticed he was leaning closer and closer until Hermione picked up another book and whacked him on the head with it.

"Do you mind? I would like to forget that you are in this compartment with me." With that, she plugged in some headphones and started to play music, anything to take her mind off the big-headed, arrogant, spoiled, gorgeo--no. No, no, no, no, no. NO. She turned up the volume so loud that Draco could hear it.

As most of the 7th years had, Draco and Hermione had changed. Hermione had spent most of the summer in a gym, playing volleyball. She had grown into her body, and even grown a few more inches, putting her at about 5' 7". She had started to wear clothes that actually fit her shape, something that no one was used to. Her hair was now tamed, and though she was reluctant at first, she was wearing it down more often. It fell in soft curls, as opposed to a frizzy mess. She had been wearing glasses (I know, I know. HERMIONE DOESN'T WEAR GLASSES. Well she does here. So P ), something no one had seen before. She had been wearing contacts up until then and had done a good job hiding it. They were thick-rimmed, orange frames. They seemed to fit perfectly on her, but on anyone else they would look ridiculous.

Draco had spent his summer playing Quidditch, and had gained more muscle because of it. Not overly muscular, just enough to make all the Hogwarts girls swoon. Except one. He had grown taller, putting him at about 6 feet. His skin was still on the pale side, but all the time in the sun gave it a slightly darker tint to it. His hair was still platinum blonde, but it had grown out a touch longer, lingering over his eyes. His eyes had still stayed the icy blueish-grey, but had suddenly developed a greenish undertone to them.

Both had taken in the changes and were surprised.

The compartment was too quiet for far too long, and finally Hermione had broken the silence. Draco had noticed earlier that she was mouthing along to her music, but as the train ride progressed, she lost all consciousness as to where she was. She was singing openly to the compartment, and Draco.

I know that you're an artist,

but you're the hardest one to deal with.

Everything that you conceal

is revealed on your canvas.

You find all of your ugly meanings

in all of the things I find beautiful.

Do you see the fall is coming?

Come, I'm falling into you.

You perceive all of these things

I'd never have known.

Love, will you turn off the lights?

we're already home.

You painted me in pastel,

colors that don't tell of any boldness.

That's the way you'd love to see me:

so delicate, so weak, so little purpose.

But your eyes are drawn of charcoal

they're black, they're so cold, they're so imperfect.

Because they see a sleeping world,

where waking isn't worth it.

You perceive all of these things

that I'd never have known.

Love, will you turn off the lights?

We're already home.

Hermione had been staring out the window the entire time, not even acknowledging Draco's presence. It wasn't until he coughed that she even knew he was there. She snapped around to see him looking dumbfounded, and she was surprised to see him like that. "How loud was I singing?"

"I could hear what you were saying, but you weren't terribly loud. It was a pretty song. I didn't know you sang."

"Sometimes people keep secrets." _Was this what an actual conversation between them? Was this a dream?_ "Don't tell anyone. Please. This isn't really a subject I would like to be public."

"Yeah…sure, fine. Are there any other secrets I should know before we get to Hogwarts?"

She appreciated him trying to lighten the mood, and responded with the carefully chosen sentence of, "Yes, but I guess you'll just figured them out when we get there. Oh shoot, we're getting close. Time to get our robes on."

And with that, she walked out of the compartment.


	3. Nightmares

_A stumbling figure tripped his way into the Burrow. Ron was drunk, big surprise._

_"Ron? Ron is that you? Oh my God, are you drunk? We need to get you to bed right this instant!"_

_"Can I have a kiss? Please?"_

_"Ron! No, why would you even ask me such a stupid question?"_

_"You know you want me. Why else would you care so much about me? Now about that kiss..."_

_"Ron, no. You're going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow, you need to get to bed. Come on, let's go upstairs."_

_Hermione grabbed his wrist and began dragging him upstairs to his room. He was falling-over-drunk. His words were slurred, he was stumbling everywhere, and she was honestly surprised the other Weasley's hadn't woken up yet. But they weren't there. Of course! They were gone for the night visiting some great aunt of their's. Ron wasn't invited, apparently he made a baffoon of himself in an earlier visit._

_"No. We're staying right here and you are going to kiss me." Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down the stairs. She fell and looked up at him shocked. Ugh, where was her wand when she needed it? _

_"Ron! What the hell was that?! I know you get forceful when you're drunk, but what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_"You're going to kiss me. If I have to make you, I will."_

_**Shit. Shit, Hermione. You can out-run him. He doesn't know up from down. Just wait until he isn't looking, and bolt for your room. You and stun him then drag him to his own bed. **_

_Just as she started to run she heard the most terrifying words echo behind her._

_"STUPIFY! Hermione, I was hoping it wasn't going to come down to this, but it looks like it has. Now I've hurt you. What a shame. Now what am I going to do with you laying here? Oh, I have the perfect idea."_

_**Get your ugly body off of me, Ron. GET YOUR UGLY BODY OFF OF ME!**_

Hermione shot up in her bed for the third night in a row. Her face was wet from a mixture of sweat and tears. She clutched herself in her bed and decided she couldn't just sit there in hysterics. She needed to move, for her thoughts to clear. For his ugly body and his drunken stupor to weave their way out of her thoughts. They never actually did, but they were surpressed eventually. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light, and she shuffled to the sink. She cringed when she saw her face in the mirror. It was a mess. It was red and blotchy, and wet. She splashed cold water onto her face and walked into the common room. The fireplace lit instantly and she sat down on the couch and began to sob uncontrollably.

_That bastard. If only I could kill him. Why did they all take his side? _

She hadn't even noticed Draco enter the room. Draco never could sleep. He always had nightmares, of what they were was never constant, but they always ended with someone close to him dying. Often it was his mother. He was awake for a while when he heard Hermione's door open and close. Then he heard her in the bathroom, and then he heard sobbing. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she screamed bloody murder.

She looked at him through tear-stained, swollen eyes, and she looked like she **wanted **him to ask what was wrong. All he did was sit down next to her and envelope her in a hug. It was the third time that week, and the ninth time that month. He hadn't asked her yet what she was so upset about, but from the get-go decided that when she was ready, she could tell him herself. It was almost time for the Christmas break, it was already December. He couldn't fathom how she still slept in summer pajamas. _Some people just like sleeping with less clothes on. Some people move too much in the night, and create too much heat. I hope its one of those reasons. Merlin, let it be one of those reasons._

----Before the nightmares----

After Dumbledore (yes Dumbledore. He's not dead in this story) led them to their room, he told them the password and left, allowing them to explore themselves. After about 10 minutes of exploring, both found their rooms and Hermione took a shower. Five minutes into her shower she heard an intense banging on the door. _Can't I have a half hour in peace? Please? I should at least ask him what he wants._ She rinsed out the shampoo and wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the door. She opened it to face a shirtless Draco, which made her eyebrows raise a good inch.

"This had better be good, Draco, I'm in the middle of a shower."

"Well, I have to pee. So can I use the bathroom for like five seconds?"

"Yeah. Just let me get back in the shower. Don't give me that look. I'll tell you when you can come in, doofus." She closed the door and ran into the shower, after putting a charm on it so that no one could see through it.

"OKAY, DRACO YOU CAN COME IN!"

"I swear if I see anything I'm not supposed to it's not my fault. And when did you start calling me Draco?"

"Uhm, since I felt like it. If we're living together for the entire year, we might as well get along, right?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, I'm leaving now. Sleep well, I guess."

Hermione was already keeping a tally in her head. One point for everytime someone "wins" an argument. When a person wins, you'll know.

_Hmm. What's the score now? The picture was one point, then that comeback about him losing his touch is another, and now this. HA! 3-0._

_This year is already good._

Hermione crawled into bed only to be greeted by nightmares.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HI GUYS.

I'm sorry this is just an authors note.

But I thought you would all like to know

that I'm going to finish ALL of my stories over the summer, and post the chapters in one or two week intervals, depending how many reviews I get for the previous chapter.

SO I guess what I'm trying to say is.

I'M GOING ON A SUMMER HIATUS,

BUT I WILL BE BACK!!

Thank you so much for your time, love, and support,

Vintage Ginger.


End file.
